


Le soleil et ses conséquences

by Shadofu



Series: Négatif [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirosaki ouvrit les yeux prudemment et resta un instant muet de stupeur face à ce qu’il contemplait. Puis, les pupilles dilatées de terreur, il poussa un hurlement d’horreur qui fit trembler les immeubles et arrêta les nuages en pleine course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le soleil et ses conséquences

Tout arriva ce jour-là.

Dès le début, ça s’annonçait mal. En effet, il y avait des lustres que la pluie n’était pas tombée et, sans être un maniaque de la propreté, Shiro ne supportait plus de porter des vêtements dont on percevait l’odeur de fauve à cent mètres à la ronde. Il s’était donc résolu à déambuler habillé avec le strict minimum sur lui : ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait foule pour le lorgner dans cette tenue, de toute façon. Il n’y avait que Zangetsu, et celui-ci comptait pour du beurre : il ne connaissait probablement même pas la signification du mot « libido ».

Bref.

Tout alla à peu près bien, jusqu’à ce que Shiro ait le malheur de s’endormir à sa place habituelle, alors qu’il s’ennuyait à compter les nuages. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et se fermèrent sans même qu’il ne s’en aperçoive, juste après qu’il eut dénombré le 34 271ème  cumulonimbus.

Lorsqu’il reprit ses sens, l’esprit encore passablement embrumé, il entreprit de se relever et grimaça aussitôt. Sa peau le lançait étrangement, un peu comme quand il souffrait de courbatures. C’était la seule comparaison qui lui semblait convenir.

Il ouvrit les yeux prudemment et resta un instant muet de stupeur face à ce qu’il contemplait. Puis, les pupilles dilatées de terreur, il poussa un hurlement d’horreur qui fit trembler les immeubles et arrêta les nuages en pleine course.

Alerté par ce cri pour le moins exceptionnel, Zangetsu accourut afin de se rendre compte du désastre par lui-même. Toujours assis par terre, Shiro scrutait son propre corps avec incompréhension. Comment sa superbe peau d’un ivoire sans tache avait-elle pu virer au rouge écrevisse ?

Zangetsu le prit en pitié et lui expliqua posément ce qu’étaient des coups de soleil. Il se mit ensuite à discourir gravement sur les ultraviolets, les cancers de la peau et la nécessité de se protéger à grand renfort de crème solaire ou, comme lui, en dérobant la moindre parcelle de peau aux vicieux rayons, mais le Hollow ne l’écoutait plus.

Maintenant que sa frayeur était passée, tout ce qui le préoccupait était la réaction d’Ichigo, qui ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui lorsqu’il le verrait ainsi.

Cependant, il était encore loin du compte.

Car, de son point de vue, il ne pouvait pas voir que tout l’arrière de son corps, lui, était toujours d’un blanc immaculé.

Ichigo serait impitoyable.

 


End file.
